This invention relates to a method of fabricating an ornament and, in particular, to a method of fabricating an ornament from a plurality of elements.
In the present manufacture of bow-like ornaments, it is customary to assemble the bow from a plurality of elements each in the form of a loop of material. Each loop of material is formed from an individual narrow strip of material which is cut from a roll whose width is equal to the width dimension desired for the loop, i.e., the desired dimension of the loop along the loop axis. The length of each strip, in turn, is at least equal to the circumference dimension desired of the loop.
A loop is formed by bringing the lateral ends of the strip of material together and then joining the ends by stapling, stitching, gluing or tying. In some cases, the ends might be simultaneously joined to the loop part opposing the part containing the ends.
To complete the ornament element, a loop so formed is collapsed so that the opposing loop parts are in proximity, the connected loop ends are situated centrally and the edges of the loop parts are in alignment. The opposing loop parts are then together folded or creased in one or more folds and secured centrally to hold the folds. This completes the ornament element and the completed element can then be used with other elements to form an ornament.
Assembly of an ornament is generally accomplished by abutting the secured central regions of the creased loop elements. A decorative tie is then wrapped around the abutting central regions to form the ornament. A further second type of loop element having a creased central region and elongated tails extending from the central region might also be abutted and tied with the loop elements to give an additional ornamental effect.
While the above method of forming an ornament has been used for many years, the need to cut individual strips of material and form them into loops is time consuming and labor intensive. This is aggravated by the fact that in forming each loop, the loop ends must be centrally situated and the edges of the opposing loop parts carefully aligned. Thus, manufacturers of ornaments have been looking for alternative methods which require less time and labor.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for forming ornaments which does not suffer from the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for forming ornaments in which the ornament elements are more efficiently formed.